First Spark of Darkness
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: Two fanfic fanatic authors started a series of PM's that quickly became an idea for a story. Its a crackfic romance story that will make u laugh, cry, and laugh again maybe...its got ur average kidnapping, hoards of heartless, and...did we mention there's some Mpreg, yaoi and some Kairi bashing? written by Vanitas-of-Darkness and riku'sgirl19. RikuxOC VanxVen LeonxSora AxelxRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

**The first spark of Darkness**

Vanitas had been running down the halls of the castle in The-World-That-Never-Was. He'd been trying to get away from Ventus who seemed to get a sugar high from the sweets that axel gave Vanitas every time they'd meet up. The ravenette waved as he ran past a familiar face, stopping then jogging back to say hi.

"Hi Sarafina, hows it goin?" he greeted the lilac haired, pale skinned, cornflower blue eyed girl with a smile.

"Fine, the decorations are taking ages, though. Christmas is only day after tomorrow and we might not finish," She replied with her hands on her hips.

"VANITAS!" came a yell from down the corridor.

"What was that?" she questioned looking back to Vanitas, only to see the dust shaped version of him. Ventus suddenly stopped in front of Sarafina with a smile on his face.

"Do you know where Vanitas went, he has sweets and they're really tasty?" She slowly and confusedly lifted her arm in the direction she saw the dust trail lead to.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he ran off down the hall in search for the dark haired Keyblade wielder. Sarafina stood there with a confused look on her face. '_I didn't know Ven could get that hyper! Guess I should save Vanitas,_' she thought making her way to the castle's kitchen.  
Vanitas was still running down the hall, but soon stopped at a door, noticing it was his room and ran in, closing the door behind him.

"What to make, what to make!" Sarafina paced the length of the kitchen with a hand on her chin and an arm under the elbow of the other.

"If Ven likes the sweets Axel gave Vanitas and Axel likes my home-made cookies more than the sweets he always has with him, then Ven would go nuts over the cookies," she spoke while using the logic probably only she could understand. She turned to face the door when it opened, revealing Xaldin.

"What are you doing here, Sarafina?" he questioned looking at the ingredients she grabbed before he arrived.

"I'm gonna try to save Vanitas from a hyper Ven, so I thought I could make some cookies,"

"That won't stop him! Sleep potion cookies will, though!" the Organization member smiled a devilish smile.

"Alright, do you have sleep potion?"

"In fact I do!" once that conversation was out of the way, they got started on making the cookies.

Vanitas had been hiding under his massive white bed for what seemed like forever, wondering if it was safe to leave the safety of his hiding place, but not taking any chance he stayed in his happy zone. When suddenly his door was busted open by the hyperactive blonde.

"Vanitas...where are you? I know your hiding in here!" Ventus creepily spoke, walking over to the bathroom door, looking in but finding nothing. He then walked over to the clothing cupboard and looked in finding nothing once again. He was about to look under the bed, but heard someone running. He turned around to face the door and saw Sarafina stop at the entrance to the room, hiding a bag behind her back.

"Hey, Ven I got a present for you!" she said with a smile.

"You did!?" he said, standing up to full height and walking over to her with an ear to ear smile.

"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, Sarafina. You're awesome! What kind of present is it?" he questioned, looking up to her since he was kinda short and Vanitas being separated from the boy for so long had grown a few inches taller.

"Their home-made, no-bake cookies! Eat as much as you like, Ven!" she replied, handing the bag to Ventus and helping Vanitas from under the bed, knowing full well that he was hiding under there.

"They have a 'Sleep potion' in the mix. When he conks out...run like hell before Terra gets here, or he'll kill you," she whispered to the ravenette.

"Well, he's gonna find out soon, he's helping us decorate!" he whispered back with a scared-to-death look on his face.

"Well, you better run fast when Terra finds out!" she whispered back while crossing her arms.

"What're you guys whispering about?" Ventus butted in the quiet conversation with crumbs around his mouth.

"Nothing. Enjoy the cookies Ven! And good luck Vanitas," she waved as she started to walk away. "I'm going to the islands for a break! I've never seen the ocean before, so cya later!" she finished, closing the door behind her.

Ventus sat on the bed with Vanitas sitting next to him with his arm loosely around his waist, watching with an amazed look at how fast the blonde ate the cookies.

"I'm a little tired!" Ventus spoke groggily before yawning and rubbing his eyes with the back of his forearm.

Vanitas silently fist bumped at the words, but turned to the blonde as he continued.

"Don't you think of running off you sweet thi..e..f!" he finished, falling asleep against Vanitas's chest.

"Sweet dreams," the ravenette smiled as he put the boy into his bed, kissing his forehead before silently walking out of his own bed room to finish decorating the castle.

Terra in fact had been hiding around the corner, watching the whole thing happen.

"Sarafina, Vanitas! You're both in so much trouble," he growled, looking into the room as Vanitas went around another corner. He saw Ventus in the ravenette's bed with a blanket over him. '_Well, at least he didn't leave out in the hall or on the floor,_' Terra made his way to the living area, looking around to see if Vanitas was close. Once he got to the doors he turned to look behind, but nothing.

"He musta gone the long way round!" he muttered to himself as he passed through the entrance, coming face to face with Demyx.

"Yo, how's it going, Superior?" the sitar-player smiled.

"Ok, I guess and I'm not the Superior. Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, anything for you, Superior! It is Christmas!" Demyx sang, spinning in a circle before dropping onto a couch with crossed legs and arms crossed behind his head.

"Whatever! I need you to tell Vanitas that I need to see him at Destiny island, ok?" Terra questioned, gripping the top part of his nose from the stress of having to deal with the sitar-player. Demyx was the only one that thought Xemnas could change into Terra and the other way around, so it was kinda annoying when Terra walked into the same room as Demyx.

"But, he's dead! How am I gonna tell him, Superior?" he raised a brow, using the crappiest excuse ever.

"I know for a fact that he's not dead, but he's gonna be! So just tell him!" Terra growled, walking out of the room and down the hall to the back garden where there was always silence and so he could think straight.

"She said she was going to the islands, that's where I first met the silver headed boy years ago," he reminded himself. He stood in the middle of the garden for a sec before summoning his armour and Keyblade together, throwing his weapon and waiting for it to come back as his motorcycle-glider and then left The-World-That-Never-Was.

Sarafina was lying on the beaches on the islands Sora, Riku and Kairi had grew up on.

"Aww man...these islands are amazing!"

"Who're you?" a feminine voice came closer. Sarafina sat up, looking in the direction the voice originated and saw a blue clad woman with bright blue hair.

"Huh? Oh, you can call me Sarafina!" she spoke politely, standing up to extend a hand to the woman.

"I'm Aqua! It's nice to meet you," she introduced herself, bringing up her hand to shake Sarafina's. Said girls face lit up with a smile at the name.

"Aren't you Ven and Terra's friend?" she pointed out, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah! How'd you know them?" Aqua seemed a little confused and raised a brow.

"Uh...long story!" she laughed, but instantly stopped from a horrible feeling.

"What's wrong, Sarafina?" Aqua questioned, raising the brow higher.

"I have a feeling that Terra found out about the cookies I gave Ven! It was just a sleep potion so he wouldn't harass Vanitas for more sweets, turns out Ven gets insanely hyper off of them!" Sarafina explained, putting a hand on her hip while the other waved around.

"That's...actually pretty smart... Don't worry, I'll handle Terra! I should've thought of that idea back when we lived on The-Land-of-Departure together. Terra would have gifts from the worlds he visited, he mostly went to the Coliseum and he'd come back with sweets and souvenirs, Ven would go after the sweets, and as I said before, I'll take care of Terra!" Aqua laughed at the memory.

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much!" Sarafina gave a sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder after hearing voices, afraid that Terra had arrived, but when she looked round, her eyes stopped on a tall silver haired boy.

"Huh? Who's the silver-haired cutie next to Sora?" she crossed her arms, completely forgetting Terra was on the way. Aqua quickly noticed the eyes Sarafina was giving the boy and inwardly chuckled.

"Why don't you go and ask yourself!?" Aqua winked when she turned to face her and nudged at her back to move forward in his direction.

"Huh!?" she blushed, twiddling her fingers before giving a response

"Um...ok I guess..." she stuttered as she started walking over to the boy. '_Oh, That's Sora and Riku...he's hot,_'but she stopped when she saw Terra fly out of a portal on his Motorcycle-glider. '_Shit its Terra. I gotta get outta here!_' she screamed in her head, turning around to leave when.

"Hey! Who're you?" came a voice from behind her. '_Shit!_' she thought, instantly stopping in her tracks. She looked over to Aqua with an I-Need-Your-Help kinda look, but all she got was a wink.

Sora and Kairi were slowly walking up to Riku's side, Sora being the first to speak.

"Hey! I thought you said we were gonna have a tree climbing competition!"

"Yeah, I was going to time you!"

"Kairi shut up and hang on a sec Sora...Who're you?" Riku questioned walking up behind Sarafina.

Just as Terra landed his glider he saw Aqua with crossed arms on the beach not that far away from the 'Cookie prisoner'.  
"Hey, Do you know about Ven?" he questioned walking up to her with a scowl.

"Yeah, she told me a while ago!" Aqua responded, turning her head to him with a small smile.

"Then why aren't you questioning her? She poisoned Ven!"

"First off...it was a sleep potion. Second...please tell me you didn't leave the rest of the cookies at the castle?" Aqua sighed at the start, but her face turned to worry as Terra's face went white.

"Crap!" Terra muttered and grabbed his phone from his pocket, phoning Xemnas.

-Hello? - came a deep, can't-be-bothered kinda voice.

-Hey, can you check around Vanitas's room for a bag of cookies?-

-...what's wrong with them? - The voice sounded a little more awake now.

-Well, they have...a sleep potion in them!- Terra's face turned to surprise after hearing the sound of a plastic bag being dropped and the clunk of the phone falling to the floor, then the line went dead.

"...Xemnas ate them didn't he!?" Aqua said bluntly, earning a silent nod from Terra.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned again, standing just behind her at arm's length.

"Who cares, I'm more important. She's probably just som-," Kairi started, but was cut off.

"KAIRI! Just shut up a sec!"  
"N-nobody in particular...um I have to go...so..." She stuttered, trying not blush when she turned around to face the silverette with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Riku c'mon! I wanna go...who're you? Is she your girlfrien..." Sora questioned as he stood next to Riku now and was cut off by Sarafina's growl.

"Shut it Sora, or I'll shut it for you!"

"You both know each other?" Riku questioned looking between the two with a confused raised brow.

"No. I'm an acquaintance of Vanitas and Ventus. They...talk about you guys so I kinda knew who you two were before I saw you! Ventus says that Sora's like a twin of Vanitas's and Vanitas goes nuts on 'em. They say that your pretty quiet and it's a wonder how you can handle Sora and they didn't say anything about Kairi," she explained, crossing her arms in front of her body. Kairi gave an 'omg' look and Sora was holding his stomach from the pain of laughing at her.

"Oh" Riku said, not being able to think of any words.

"Nice meeting you, and goodbye," she said waving as she turned around, opening a black portal and left through it. The portal seemed to go unnoticed as Riku stared at her leaving form... then.

"Hey! Wait a sec..." Riku called. "Dammit!" he muttered to himself.  
'_I wonder if Riku noticed her blushing when he talked to her!_' Sora thought, looking up at Riku with a smirk.

"Hey, Riku? Any idea who she was?" he questioned with a now curious face.

"I think she's bad news, let's not get close to her!" Kairi spoke in her I-know-all way.

"Kairi no one cares what you think and Sora, no, but she was pretty cute. Think she's sick or something?" Riku looked down to Sora after asking the question.

"Dunno...why?" Sora raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"She was a little red on her cheeks...!" Riku stated, looking back up to the place where Sarafina was standing.

'_And people say I'M the dense one?!_' Sora thought in surprise as his mouth dropped wide open and he slumped over.

"I think she may have a crush on you." The brunette spoke, regaining his composure and standing back up with crossed arms.

"I hope so," the silverette smiled slightly.

"Why's that?" Sora questioned looking out to the ocean with an anime-scared face. '_Is he actually SMILING? WHAT THE HELL!_'

"Call it a 'love at first sight' thing," Riku kept the smile on his face as he turned around and walked back to the broken bridge leading to the Paupu tree with Sora, still having that look scared look on his face, walking slowly behind him, keeping his distance and Kairi walking way behind the two with a scowl.

"How come you never say that with me?" Kairi yelled with crossed arms.

"Because I don't like you!" was his blunt response as he carried on walking.

Vanitas walked into the living area of the castle after taking the long way round with hands in his pockets, seeing that the area was nearly done with decorating.

"Yo, Vanitas! The brown haired Superior wanted to see you at Destiny Island!" Demyx called from the couch he sat in when Terra was there.

"Crap! Uh...Tell him im dead or something!" Vanitas's face turned to worry.

"He seemed really pissed when I said that before, I don't think it's gonna work again!" the sitar-player smiled.

"Damn, ok fine! Can you put 'all powerful darkness' on my tomb stone when I get murdered?" Vanitas turned to leave the room, looking over his shoulder as he spoke to Demyx.

"No problem, man!" he gave the ravenette a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" he sarcastically responded, walking to the garden to get on his glider and leave for the islands. As he reached the island he jumped off of his surfboard-glider and landed on his knees in front of Terra with hands clamped together, pleading for his life to be spared.

"TERRA, I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT GIVING VEN THOSE SWEETS I...why do you have a red hand print on the side of your face?" he asked pointing to the man sitting crossed legged and armed on the floor with a red hand print across his face.

"I was about to confront Sarafina about putting poison in Vens cookies, but Aqua stopped me. When I yelled back at her she hit me. Anyway Aqua told me what happened and I'm not gonna kill you. And Aqua was the one that wanted to see you!

"Hey Vanitas, I need a big favour!" the woman said walking up to the two with a smile and her hands on her hips

"And what would this favour be? Is it life threatening?" he questioned with an evil smile.

"I've stopped Terra from killing you so you can help me with a friend and her crush!" Aqua explained as her smile turned into a sideways smirk.

"...who in the what?" Vanitas asked. He's only ever felt love once and that was because darkness and light are opposites and opposites are supposed to be together, so Vanitas and Ventus were a pair before they even knew.

"Ok, Sarafina has a crush on Riku!" she sighed, guessing that Vanitas didn't get the whole love thing yet.

"Wwwww, does this mean I can be sneaky?" Vanitas's smirk got bigger.

"Yes, but...you'll have to get Sora to play along. We need him to know so he can help us. Unless you want me to dye your hair brown and make you wear contacts!" Aqua threatened. The only thing Vanitas hated more than looking like Sora was to pretend he's Sora.

"Nope! I like my hair! I'll go see Sora!" he instantly answered.

Sarafina was sitting outside of the mansion doors in Twilight Town, sighing to herself.

"That was too close!"

"What was too close?" came a deep unknown voice from her side. She gave a little scream before speaking.

"Don't do that! I could've had a heart-attack!"

"Interesting...you're not from here are you?" the mysterious figure cocked his head to the side, making his hood do the same.

" what's it to you?" she asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Tell me child..."

"Name's Sarafina and you are?" she growled the question.

"Sarafina...I'm guessing you know the Keyblade wielders then?" he spoke, ignoring her question all together.

"Why do you want to know?" she hissed.  
"You shall soon see..." the mysterious man laughed a little.  
"Look, just leave me alone, k? Later creeper," Sarafina said as she stood and began to walk away, but stopped when the guy grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"Not so fast my dear...I need you to fulfil...my 'quest' you could call it

"Let me go you creep!" she yelled while struggling out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Sarafina! What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice that belonged to Roxas.

"Roxas! Please! You have to help me, he's trying to-," she was cut off by a paunch to the stomach, making her hunch over in pain.

"Silence brat!" the man ordered.

"HEY! Let my friend go!" Roxas growled pulling out both Keyblades and getting into fighting position, making his black coat sway.

"In time Keyblader, give this warning to the others...if they want their precious 'Sarafina' back, meet me in what was the Keyblade graveyard!" the man bargained, lifting the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked through a black portal he had opened.

"Dammit!" Roxas yells as turns and runs back to the clock-tower, seeing Axel leaning against the wall on the far side of the station entrance.

"AXEL! We have to find the others now!" Roxas yelled running up to him, making the red-head turn to face him with a confused look as he was still holding onto his weapons.

Vanitas walked over to the Paupu tree, knowing that Sora Riku and Kairi would be there, talking.

"Hey Sora...Riku...bitch fa- I mean Kairi!" he smiled quickly changing what he was gonna say and giving them a nod.

"What do you want?" Riku growled. He never really liked the Sora look-alike. He remembered that Ventus, Terra and Aqua were from a different time and that Vanitas was the darkness taken from Ven by a man named Xehanort and that Xehanort and Ansem were one, but now they weren't. It reminded him of his past and so he didn't want to get near any of the others. He didn't mind Terra, he was after all the man that made it possible for him to use a Keyblade and he was happy with that.

"I just need to talk to Sora about the upcoming party, need his opinion on something..." Vanitas gave Sora a sideways smirk, telling him silently that it wasn't about the party. Kairi got up and went over to the dark haired male, leaning up against him and playing with his hair.

"Hey Vanitas, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" he rolled his eyes and looked over at the two seeing them laugh a little.

"How about we go to the cave an-," she got cut off by Vanitas's stern voice.

"Kairi, did I ever tell you I'm gay?" he bluntly questioned, looking down at her with a lazy scowl.

"Huh?" they all asked in surprise.

"I'm with Ven! I love him, he loves me and wouldn't ever want that to change so get off of me and leave it at that!" he spoke calmly through his speech. Once everything went quiet Sora walked over to Vanitas.

"Ok...I'll be right back Riku,"

"whatever!" he sighed, leaning back against the Paupu tree as Kairi sat back up on the tree, both still surprised at what the ravenette had said.. A portal opened and the two went through, coming out in a hallway just outside of Vanitas's room in the castle of The-World-That-Never-Was.

"Ok, what do you really need me fo-," he was cut off by Vanitas's instant answer.

"Getting a friend of mine to confess her feelings for Riku...you in?" he spoke with an evil smirk and dark voice. Sora's lips turned into an equally evil smirk, showing his dark side to Vanitas.

"Sounds juicy, I'm guessing it's the girl I saw earlier, the one that blushed like a tomato," the brunette cocked his head to the side a little as he guessed.

"Yup, sounds like her! So you in or what?" Vanitas questioned crossing his arms.

"Definitely!" Sora answered, also crossing his arms, so now they looked like a mirror image with little differences.

"So, all you need to do is-" Vanitas was suddenly cut off by Axel's and Roxas's yelling.

"GUYS WE NEED YOUR HELP!" the ravenette and brunette turned in their direction, waiting for them to continue.

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned as the Nobodies reached the copies.

"It's Sarafina, she's been taken!" Roxas panted, out of breath from running down the halls of the castle.

"WHERE?" the twins yelled in unison, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. "That was creepy!" Vanitas murmured.

"The guy said 'meet me in what was the Keyblade graveyard' do one of you know where that is exactly?

"...shit!" Vanitas pinch the top of his nose with his elbow leaning on his other arm that was crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong, Vanitas?" Roxas sternly asked, facing his body in the ravenette's direction. Ventus came out of Vanitas's room with a serious look, having heard the full conversation from inside.

"That's the last place I want to be!" Vanitas groaned.

"Vanitas!" Ventus softly called, making the ravenette look over at him with a sad look.

"What's up, guys?" Sora called. Ventus looked over at the brunette and spoke quietly.

"That's where me and Vanitas had our last battle, the one that destroyed us and left us floating in nothingness before Kingdom Hearts thought we deserved a second life and brought us back!"

"It was horrible!" they heard Vanitas whimper. Ventus walked over, wrapping his arms around the ravenette's waist and resting his hands on his shoulder-blades while Vanitas's went around Vens shoulders.

**Graveyard**

"Hahaha...soon I shall have the X-blade, thanks to you my dear" the mysterious man laughed maniacally. Sarafina was hanging from a small cliff about five to six feet high above a ritual circle.

"Shut up...basterd!"

"Back to sleep my sacrificial lamb!" he laughed again, punching her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. '_Someone, anyone, please hurry!_' she thought as she spat out a mouth full of blood.

**Inside Vanitas's room**

Vanitas sat on the bed with Ventus leaning against his side.

"Alright, Sora some of the others are still at the islands right?"

"Yeah, there's Riku, Terra, Aqua, Kai-," he was cut off by the ravenette as he went to say her name.

"No one cares about Kairi, let's go get the rest!"

"I'm coming, she's a friend of mine, too...even though she put me to sleep with cookies," Ventus laughed a little. Roxas crossed his arms leaning against the wall close to the door.

"CAN WE GO NOW?" he yelled over to the others. Vanitas opened a portal and stood up with Ven at his side. The group walked through, coming out on the beach of the island where Terra and Aqua stood, staring out at the ocean. Ventus ran over to the two with the group just behind him.

"Sarafina's been kidnapped!" Ventus said in a serious voice as Riku and Kairi came around the corner and overheard.

"Who's that?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Sora walked over to them and explained.

"You remember the girl we met earlier today? The one you thought was ill but it turned out she probably likes you?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled, grabbing Ventus's collar, but getting a punch to the face by Vanitas.

"You touch him you die, pretty boy!" Vanitas yelled to Riku. The silverette held up his fist, looking back when he felt tight grip around it, seeing Terra with his eyebrow knitted together.

"Not the time for this!" he calmly stated, loosening his grip.

"Everyone calm down, Ven can you explain?" Aqua asked the blonde who was now hugging up to Vanitas's chest with the ravenette's arms around him.

"It was Roxas who told us about it!" Ventus replied looking over at his look alike.

"Alright this is what happened!" he started, closing his eyes as he explained.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sarafina! What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice that belonged to Roxas.

"Roxas! Please! You have to help me, he's trying to-," she was cut off by a paunch to the stomach, making her hunch over in pain.

"Silence brat!" the man ordered.

"HEY! Let my friend go!" Roxas growled pulling out both Keyblades and getting into fighting position, making his black coat sway.

"In time Keyblader, give this warning to the others...if they want their precious 'Sarafina' back, meet me in what was the Keyblade graveyard!" the man bargained, lifting the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked through a black portal he had opened.

"Dammit!" Roxas yells as turns and runs back to the clock-tower, seeing Axel leaning against the wall on the far side of the station entrance.

"AXEL! We have to find the others now!" Roxas yelled running up to him, making the red-head turn to face him with a confused look as he was still holding onto his weapons.

**FLASHBACK END**

"That's what I remember anyway!" Roxas finished, looking down to the ground.

"Alright then let's go to the Keyblade Graveyard!" Riku blurted out, crossing his arms and earning worried looks from the group from a different time.

"I AINT GOIN' BACK THERE!" Vanitas hissed through gritted teeth. Aqua looked over at him with a sad look, knowing that he went through the worst of it.

"...Vanitas...Sarafina needs our help. We don't know what you went through, but you have to face your fears sooner or later!" she softly spoke her mind. Ventus looked up at Vanitas, seeing a tear roll down his cheek.

"Vanitas," Ven whispered and hugged him tighter. Suddenly the ravenette's face turned to a nasty scowl and his body was covered in darkness, making Ven step back. Once the dark cloud disappeared he was back in the uniform he wore when he worked for Xehanort.

"Just so you know...my problems are my problems, no one else's!" he said behind the think glass of his helmet. Ven smiled and reached up to rest his hand on the cheek of the helmet. The glass slowly disappeared to show Vanitas's face.

"I don't want you getting hurt, so you can't help either!" Ven nodded before pulling the ravenette into a kiss.

"As long as you don't get hurt!"

"I won't!"

"Can we go now?" Riku growled from all the mushiness.

**Graveyard**

"Ah...your awake again, tell me, how does it feel to be so vulnerable?" the mysterious figure laughed through the question.

"I'm not answering to anything you say, you creep!" Sarafina coughed out.

"May I ask you a question?"

"No!" she instantly hissed.

"What would your crush say if he found out about your past?"

"...what are you talking about?" she questioned, looking straight at the hooded man.

"How do you think your 'so called friends' would react...if they found that you made the first heartless?"

"How do you...No! You can't be!" she tensed up, now knowing the person who kidnapped her.

"Hello again, my dear!" the man creepily smiled at her.

"X-xander!" she whimpered, tensing her muscles even more.

"Oh, come now, surely we haven't been separated for too long that I lost my rightful 'title'?" the man slowly pulled hid hood down to reveal an emo flick over his left eye, the top part of his hair spiking to one side while the back came down into a loose pony tail.

"GO. TO. HELL!" she screamed in his face,

"Been there and survived!" he laughed, turning around so his back was facing her as he walked a little away from her.

"It's because of you the heartless are the way they are!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

**THE GROUP**  
Ventus felt shivers run up his back as he looked around the area.

"You okay, Ven?" Vanitas questioned, wrapping an arm around his partners shoulders.

"You don't think it could be 'him' do you?" the blonde asked, looking up at the ravenette. Terra looked at the two before questioning.

"What do you mean Ven?"

"We've...known Sarafina longer than what we claimed!" Vanitas hesitantly spoke. Sora walked a little faster, catching up to the two.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And she's able to use Portals...why?" Riku questioned, walking just behind them.

"I didn't think you noticed that, I thought you were too busy staring at her body!" Sora laughed as Riku blushed.

"Ya'know, she's been in love with you for some time now!" Vanitas and Ventus said in unison. Axel crossed his arms, sighing loudly before speaking.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Aqua put her hands on the boy's shoulders, stopping them from walking further.

"Promise you'll tell us the story later you two?" Vanitas and Ventus nodded sadly as they started walking again. Roxas crossed his arms, looking at the others while yelling.

"C'mon guys we gotta save our friend!"  
"Yeah, and Riku's girlfriend!" Axel laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.  
"Shut it, you Pyro!" Riku blushed many shades of red as he yelled back to the red-head.

"I think it would be easier if we split up!" Terra suggested as he stopped walking and got into a thinking position. "How about we go in two's? Aqua and me, Roxas and Axel, Vanitas and Ventus then Sora and Riku?"

"Sounds good, we can cover more ground as well as watch each other's back. Come to think of it where's Kairi?" Roxas questioned, raising a brow.

**Inside of the portal**

"Where did those idiots go? I'm all alone in here!" she said, crossing her arms as she carried on walking into nothing.

**Back to the group**

"Who cares, I'm more worried about Sarafina!" Vanitas said while slowly stroking Vens arm, elbow to shoulder over and over again in comfort, knowing that Ven was still worried about being there.

"Can we go now? I wanna find Sarafina, as fast as possible!" Riku explained impatiently, grabbing Sora's arm and tugging him in a random direction.

"Let's just go already; I wanna get back to my cousin, Reno! (For those of you who don't know Reno, he is from Final Fantasy and looks exactly like Axel, but with a pony tail and a suit without a tie)

**VANITAS X VENTUS**  
Vanitas had been quietly thinking of areas where Sarafina could've been taken as they walked with a hand on his chin and an arm under the other. Ventus followed the ravenette until he got a little tired of the silence.

"C'mon Vanitas! You know this place like the back of your hand! You're probably the only one that would know where she could be!" Vanitas stopped walking, crossing his arms and leaning back on his right leg.

"...there is one place I haven't thought of!"

"Then let's go!" Ventus urged, moving to stand in front of Vanitas, cupping his face and pulling him into a deep kiss, both closing their eyes.

**TERRA X AQUA**  
"So, what do you think Van and Ven are hiding from us?" Aqua questioned as they carried on walking.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as Sarafina's safe!" he replied, then went silent again.

"Why're you in a bad mood, Terra?" she asked, looking in his direction.

"I'm not in a bad mood! I just haven't seen Zack since the games!" he spoke quietly with a sad tone as he said Zack's name.

"Hang on a sec, your dating Zack from the coliseum?" Aqua spoke with surprise in her voice.

"Y-yeah! Why?" Terra finally looked away from the ground and up to her.

"Never mind! Just a little surprising that you like men!"

"I don't like men, I like Zack!"

**AXEL X ROXAS**  
"I thought Nobodies couldn't have families except for their somebodies!" Roxas mentioned after a while of silence.

"Well, technically they can't, but while I was on a mission I remembered something about Reno and I found him in this place called Shinra. We started talking and found out that my somebody and he were related. I told him what happened to Lea and me and how im a nobody, he was ok with it and now we hang out, he said he was gonna visit today, so he should back at the castle in my room by now! That's why I'm a little quiet today; I want to make a good impression!" Axel explained, while looking straight ahead with his hands in his pockets.

"You'll have to introduce me to him sometime and don't worry so much; the way you act normally is completely fine! He's lucky to be related to you!" Roxas smiled up at the red-head.

"Yeah, I will when we get back and thank Rox!"

"No Problem. Hey, maybe you can take him to try Sea-Salt-Ice-Cream!"

"Yeah, I'll take him to Twilight Town to try it, you wanna come?"

"Nah, that's a family thing! You have fun with him!"

"Thanks again, Rox!"

**RIKU X SORA**

"So...where we going?" Sora questioned dumbly.

"How should I know?" Riku replied with no emotion.

"I don't know just asking!"

"..." Riku didn't respond.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This is boring!" the silverette finally spoke.

"What do you think of Sarafina?" Sora suddenly asked, making Riku stare in surprise.

"...Where'd that come from?"

"Just answer!" Sora ordered sternly

"Well, she's really cute, good body... I can't say anything about her personality yet!" Riku answered, going through a list he made in his head earlier.

"Why's that?"

"Cause we haven't talked properly yet"

"Well, you're in for a wonderful surprise then when you do!" '_Vanitas told me to help out with getting them together, but how in hells name am I supposed to do that when I don't know the first thing about love,_' Sora screamed in his head.

**VANITAS X VENTUS**

"Are we getting closer, Vanitas?" Ventus asked, tugging at the ravenette's hand like a child wanting a toy.

"Should be just around...here..." he trailed off in shock as his eyes widened at the sight.

"Vanitas? Hey...what the hell?" he questioned quietly with eyes just as wide as Vanitas's.

**TERRA X AQUA**

"Where could she be? I'm starting to freak out!" the blue haired Keyblade wielder spoke worriedly.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine, okay? We'll find her!" Terra reassured.

"I hope so!" Aqua nodded, looking down to the ground.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Terra stopped in his tracks after thinking of something, making the girl stop just ahead of him. "Why did you ask if I was dating Zack?" he questioned crossing his arms.

**AXEL X ROXAS**

"See anything over there?" Roxas asked, pointing over to the cliff Axel was closed to.

"Negative. Just how big is this place?" the red-head questioned with an exhausted sigh.

"Well, according to Ven, Terra, Aqua and Vanitas, it's still unknown as to what the mile radius is!" Roxas explained, throwing his hands behind his head as they walked.

"This is taking forever!"

"I agree!"

"I can think of something to 'pass' the time..." Axel said while winking at the shorter Nobody.

"Yeah, like looking for our friend I might add, and you'll be sleeping on the couch for two months if you try anything! Got is memorized?" Roxas smirked, touching his index finger to his temple a couple of times like Axel does. Said red-head sighed.

"Fine!" Axel noticed something black from the corner of his eyes "Hey what's that?" he questioned.

**SORA X RIKU**

"What do you think will happen once this is over?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Dunno. I'm just hoping Sarafina's ok...!" Riku spoke with a worried tone as his eyebrows came together.

"You've fallen far and hard my friend!" Sora laughed, throwing both hands behind his head and looked up to the sandy sky.

"Will you shut up for once!?" Riku blushed as red as Ferrari-Enzo. (Red-Posh-Car)

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Sora carried on laughing.

"You're really a pain sometimes!" Riku groaned aggravatedly.

"At least I keep you on your toes!" Sora chuckled, having calmed down a bit.

"Whatever Sora," the silverette laughed a bit then saw Vanitas and Ven. "Hey guys!" he yelled to them, but they didn't turn around.

"You guys find anything?" Sora and Riku ran up to them.  
Ven was the first to do something and he pointed a shaky finger over the cliff.

Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora's face turn to pure fear and confusion as they looked over the cliff edge.  
A sea of Heartless that spread for miles were at the bottom, you couldn't see the ground under them from how many that were swarmed down there, a loud of the creatures seemed to even be climbing up mountains that stuck up from the sea of strange colours. A few yards away from them, in the middle of the swarm they could see an area that wasn't flooded by heartless, instead Sarafina was tied, hanging from a small cliff like thing with a black hooded man standing next to her.

"...Shit!" was Vanitas's first word since they got to that area.

"You can say that again!" Riku spoke, baffled by the sight.

"...Shit!" he repeated.

"I was kidding!" Riku looked at the ravenette through the corner of his eye.

"Well, don't say 'You can say that again'!"

"GUYS! NOT THE TIME!" Ventus and Sora yelled to the two in unison.

"So, my child! Have you had fun playing 'friends' with the others?" Xander spoke with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't playing, we are friends!" Sarafina growled out, looking at him with a glare.

"And what of that crush of yours?" his smile only seemed to get bigger.

"That's none of your business!" she hissed, her glare intensifying.

"But my dear, a father must have a steady relationship with his daughter, you can tell me!" he faked a loving voice.

"No way in hell!" Sarafina yelled.

"Why do you hate, my daughter, what have I done to deserve such a hateful child?" he faked a hurt voice. '_Man, he really likes pretending doesn't he!?_' she bluntly thought to herself.

"You're seriously asking me that, after what you did?" she growled.

"And what pry tell did I do for you to hate me?" he questioned walking away with his arms crossed behind his back.

**DIFFERENT AREA IN THE GRAVEYARD**

"Why did you ask if I was dating Zack?" Terra questioned, stopping in his tracks and in addition making her stop.

"Well...never mind, let's keep going!" she tried stopping the conversation.

"I'm not moving 'til you tell me why you asked!"

"Look, I was just curious ok?" she said, turning around to see Terra.

"Do you have a thing for me, or Zack?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"First, I'm not a cradle robber so I'm not interested in Zack! Second I wouldn't date you; you're like a brother to me!"

"Cradle robber?" Terra raised a brow and laughed. "Thanks for the brother comment, but why ask?" he spoke, still chuckling at the comment.

"I'm just looking out for family and just letting you know, if he dares to try and hurt you, he's not going to be able to walk around or sit properly without screaming!" she seemed serious as she said the sentence.

"...you can be really scary when you want to be!"

"Yes, yes I can!" she confirmed, back in her happy mood.

"Let's go find the others!" Terra called as he started walking with Aqua walking at his side.

**OTHER HALF OF THE GROUP**  
Sora, Ven, Van, and Riku were still in shock at the amount of heartless when Roxas and Axel met up with them confirming what they had seen from the top of the cliff. They silently and swiftly moved around the rocky areas, trying to get closer to the girl and cloaked figure. They kept quiet in order to not draw attention from the black forms crowding the area. Soon, Terra and Aqua caught up to them stunned speechless at the sight of the heartless. Now the whole group was hiding behind a massive rocky area and were crouched, just in case a flying heartless made its way over they could hide behind huge rocks.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Terra asked with surprise in his voice.

"I don't know, but look over there!" Vanitas pointed towards the middle of the heartless ocean.

"Hey, Ven! You were right! It is him!" the ravenette hissed quietly to the blonde through gritted teeth.

"It's Sarafina! What did he do to her?" Aqua questioned with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kick his ass into oblivion for hurting her!" Riku growled, showing his teeth like an animal.

"You fell for her fast, huh!?" Axel smiled, showing his vampire like fangs.

"Can it Pyro!" Riku hissed back.

"Shhh. Shut up and listen. I can hear them talking...!" Roxas growled towards them, making them both shut up.

"But my dear, a father must have a steady relationship with his daughter, you can tell me!" they could hear the fakeness in his voice.

"No way in hell!" she growled.

"Why do you hate, my daughter, what have I done to deserve such a hateful child?" hearing the fakeness of hurt.

"You're seriously asking me that, after what you did?"

"And what pry tell did I do for you to hate me?" he walked away from her with his hands behind his back.

"Because of you...mom died and grandpa had to hide me in the realm of darkness when I was only five! FIVE yrs old and it was just to hide from YOU!" she screamed the last part.

"Your mother was a fool for defying me; my father was a fool for using a worthless boy to make the X-blade and only came out with a broken boy and a lame excuse for a being of darkness!"

"HEY!" Vanitas and Ventus angrily yell/whispered.

"You shut the Fuck up Xander! Don't talk about my mother or my best friends like that! You're nothing but an evil incarnate of what was once human!" she hissed the insult through gritted teeth, earning an insanely hard punch to the face, making her cough up blood.

"You have room to talk. If not for you...the heartless would have never existed!" Xander's deep voice spoke statingly.

Sora looked to the rest of the group before asking.

"Anyone else having trouble processing this?!" everyone except for Vanitas and Ventus raised their hands in confusion then Roxas realized something.

"Wait! Does that mean she's..."

"Xehanort's granddaughter? Yeah...she is..." Vanitas didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"And when were you planning on telling us?!" Riku narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Honestly...we were hoping never to...I didn't know her very well when Xehanort began my training. Vanitas knew her better!" Ventus calmly explained, looking back over to Sarafina.

"What happened?" Aqua questioned, looking over to Vanitas, earning a sigh from him before he explained.

"After I was separated from Ventus, Xehanort brought me to where he was keeping her. She was really young at the time. Let me tell you, she was quite a nusciance as she grew over the years. Xehanort may have been a heartless bastard, but he never let anyone harm her. When his son, Xander over there, came to take her away, he had me hide her in the realm of darkness till he thought she was safe. After Xander disappeared we went to get her out, but she was gone. Apparently, this was around the time Aqua and Terra fell into the darkness and that portal gave her an escape route. Back then, the heartless were literally harmless, but Xander's power corrupted the beings and made them what they are today!" Vanitas finished, looking up to the group.

"What do you mean they were harmless?" Axel questioned in confusion.

"She created them from her own heart. If you were a five years old in a place filled with darkness, wouldn't you want a friend beside you?" Ven questioned, knitting his brow together.

"I guess that's true, but how did she fall for Riku then?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"She told me that she had seen him around the other worlds over the time you guys obtained your Keyblades!" Vanitas answered.

"And no...She wasn't stalking him. She felt ashamed that her own creations had caused so much pain and destruction that she thought he would hate her for it!" Ven explained.

'_I guess that's kinda true...if I hadn't heard this story first, then I probably would have blamed her. But I'm also at fault for a number of things and my friends still stood by my side the whole way!_' Riku thought bitterly to himself before speaking.

"We gotta save her. It doesn't matter that she created the heartless, she's our friend and needs our help."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. The past was the past, and it can't be changed.

"We might want to move quickly then..." Ven mentioned nervously.

"What's up Ven?" Terra questioned, looking over at his friend.

"Those seals below her, those are heart-release spells. Xehanort used one on me where he separated the heart into essences of light and dark. That one, however, I've no idea what it'll do.

"Then we'd better come up with a plan!" Aqua suggested.

"And fast!" Sora added.

"Any idea on how we get to them?" Sora questioned.

"I have an idea, but you're probably not gonna like it. Ven! Do you still have the costumes from last year's Halloween party?" Vanitas looked down to Ven who was crouched just beside him.

"Why would you want the-...that's a really bad idea, Van!" he looked up, really worried about the plan going bad.

"Got any better ideas? No, didn't think so! I'll make a portal to Land of Departure and keep it open until you get back, now hurry!" Vanitas spoke impatiently, opening a portal and letting Ven pass through, keeping it open until he came back.

"So, what's the plan?" Sora questioned, looking over at the ravenette.

"You'll see!" Vanitas smirked.

**TIME SKIP TO A FEW MINUTES LATER** (_Sora and Ven were in the middle of a group of Heartless, wearing Shadow costumes_)

"...I hate this plan!" Sora whispered to Ven.

"Well, it's working so far!"

"Yeah, but we look like idiots!" Sora complained to the blonde.

"Just remember the plan! Distract Xander and the Heartless so the others can get to Sarafina!

"What if we distract a few and the rest of the Heartless go for the others?" Sora's brows knitted together in worry.  
"Well, that's why Terra, Aqua, Riku, Axel, Roxas and Vanitas stayed behind! So if a swarm goes for them, the group can save Sarafina and kick some Heartless butt at the same time!" the blonde explained while crouching near some Heartless.  
"Okay, I guess the plan is pretty good, surprising that Vanitas came up with it!" Sora joked.

**THE GROUP**

"ACHOOO...The idiots are talking about me!" Vanitas sneezed and began rubbing his nose while he spoke.

"What?" Roxas questioned.

"Sora and Ven are talking about me!"

"How'd you know that?" Roxas raised a brow and gave a sideways smirked.

"Just a hunch!" Vanitas smiled back, putting a hand on his hip.

"Guys, be ready for their signal!" Terra called from a few feet away.

"You mean, jumping up and down, swinging their Keyblades and acting like idiots? Yeah, im ready. Got my camera and everything!" Vanitas pulled a camera from his pocket, joking around to lighten the mood.

"No I mean, get ready to save Sarafina!" Terra slightly laughed, telling Vanitas his joking around was working.

"Ok, so the plan as I remember Vanitas explaining it. Sora and Ven distract the Heartless and the coat-dude, I run to Sarafina and untie her, Aqua gets rid of the seals and just in case of the Heartless attacking us, Terra, Vanitas, Roxas and Axel are here!" Riku went over the plan.

"I thought I was holding the Camera?" Vanitas smiled.

"I think that's about it...THERES THE SIGNAL, LET'S GO! " Terra called to the group. They all began silently jogging their way over to Sarafina, making sure no one saw them.

While the group got as close as they could to Sarafina, Ven and Sora were causing a racket to catch the attention of the heartless and Xander. Sarafina, barely conscious, recognized her friends the moment she heard them 'prancing' around.

'_If I wasn't so beaten right now...I'd probably facepalm myself!_'

Xander, mildly irritated, left his daughter to confront the two 'shadows'. Meanwhile, Sarafina felt a hand clamp around her mouth and turned her head. Her eyes widen slightly as she looked to see Riku next to her with a finger to his lips indicating for her to stay quiet. Nodding, she kept an eye on Xander while Riku undid her chains. Once finished, she fell against him due to the fact that she was currently physically weak and he carried her bridal style towards the others.

"Nice work Riku!" Terra praised, smiling at him in a brotherly way.  
"Sarafina...can you hear me?" Vanitas questioned, standing right next to Riku.

"Kinda...!" she nodded weakly while she spoke.

"We need to get her outta here, before something worse happens!" Aqua informed.

"Oh, I think it already has..." came a deep voice from behind her, making her eyes widen.

The group turned to see the cloaked man with a hoard of heartless behind him. Sora and Ven were fighting off the attacking heartless from their original position.

"If you'll be so kind, I'd like my daughter back please...!" the man said with a voice that put shivers down your back.

"Fuck off Xander; you're not using Sarafina for anything!" Vanitas yelled to the man.

"Haha, is that so? Tell me boy...do you even know my daughter's real name?" he asked. His voice dripping with amusement.

"What?" the ravenette questioned completely confused.

"Those other names she chose were to try and forget the past, but it seems she can't even run from fate! Hahaha. Isn't that right...Xaila?" Sarafina tensed, hearing that name being called out.

"I...don't go ...by that name...anymore..." she weased from pain.

"Even so...you will still complete the ritual!" he insured.

"Like hell she will!" Riku yelled, tightening his grip on Sarafina.

"Very well then...you shall be the first to fall...Keyblade master!" he yelled the last two words and with a wave of his hand, the swarm of heartless began to charge on the group.

"...shit!" Roxas hissed.

"Hey! That's my line!" Vanitas yelled to the black clad blonde.

The Heartless began the fight, swarming around the group as a few jumped out at once to attack. Terra, Aqua, Vanitas and Roxas formed a circle around Riku who was still holding Sarafina close.

"Don't worry...I got you!" he comforted, holding her tight.

"Guys...WE OUT NUMBERED HERE!" Vanitas yelled, stating the obvious as he was being pushed back by a large Heartless.

"Damn, what can we do?" Terra growled.

"What we do is keep calm and focus on the things that are gonna kill us if we don't Becareful!" the fire-haired, chakram user, announced.

"I knew that, Axel!" Terra confirmed.

"Guys, watch out!" Roxas yelled top the two, seeing a massive heartless come up behind them. Axel and Terra swung the same time as the Heartless attacked them, the creature was hit by two weapons and disintegrated instantly.

"Nice! Stop copying, rrrrrrrggggghhhh SHUT UP!" the two spoke in unison.

"...uhhhh..." Xander stood confused.

"Don't ask! Please!" Aqua sighed.

"Very well. I will sees their bickering!" with the wave of a hand, blood spurted from Axels left shoulder and right thigh. He fell to the floor with a grunt, not moving as he screamed in pain.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled.

"Shit! Roxas, you get to him! I'll watch your back!" Vanitas shouted to the blonde, running up to his side.

"Got it!" Roxas ran to Axel as Vanitas killed the Heartless that went to attack him, skidding to a halt and falling to his knees once he reached the red-head.

"Axel! AXEL! GET UP!" he yelled.

"Hurts!...I thought that getting sliced in the shoulder and thigh would hurt really bad, turns out...IT REALLY FUCKIN' HURTS!"

"NO DUH YOU IDIOT!" Roxas yelled back.

"Hey! No insulting the injured!" Vanitas joked around as he hit a heartless.  
Terra swung for a Heartless, but it seemed really smart as it dodged and counter attacked, making him fly backwards and hit something solid that caught him and held onto Terra's arms to keep him balanced, Terra looked behind him to see Zack.

"So you started the party without us?" the ravenette questioned with a smile.

"What are you...?" Terra looked behind Zack to see Leon, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, Goofy and Mickey who was standing in front of the lot holding his weapon as his side.

"I was watching the whole thing through Yen-Sid's orb!" the mouse stated.

"It sounded like you need some help!" Leon swung his weapon over his shoulder.

"Leon, Cloud, Yuffie! You go help Sora and Ven!" the king ordered.  
Leon, Cloud and Yuffie were already on it.

"Looks like you got hurt, let me kiss it better!" Zack said as he grabbed Terra by the 'X' on his shirt, pulling him forward into a deep kiss, making the brunette moan a little and close his eyes.

"Mmm...not...the ti...me!" Terra stuttered into the kiss.

"You hurt him and I'll break your legs, Fair!" Aqua threatened from where she fought.

"Man, your mean! All I did was kissed him!" Zack protested.

"We're in the middle of a fight here!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Aa...we'll continue this later!" he finished, giving Terra a peck on the lips, making him blush a few shades of red.

**RIKU X SERINA**

"You'd think they'd be serious with the fight'n all!" Riku laughed slightly.

"That's just them, Zack doesn't take anything serious! He likes to fight while having fun, even if it threatens his life!" Sarafina sighed.

"So am I gonna Call you Sarafina or ...Xaila...if that's your real name!?" Riku childishly spoke.

"...Can we talk about this some other time!?" she questioned, aggravatedly.

"..."

"..."

"Uh...Riku?" Sarafina called nervously.

"Yeah?" He answered with no emotion.

"I'm sorry about what the heartless did to your home world!"

"Uh...it um...wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was. If not for me, the heartless wouldn't have existed and you wouldn't have gone through what you did!" Sarafina felt tears coming on as she spoke.

"Hey, you didn't make them like this. It was Xander's fault...if anything, he's the one at fault and I am as well..." he spoke softly to her.  
"Riku...!" she called worriedly, looking around in all directions.

"I gave into the darkness and thus I was the one who-," Riku got cut off as Sarafina called to him.

"RIKU!"

"Uh, what?"

"Where is Xander?" she asked, even more worried.

Before either of them could get a seconds breath, Xander had snuck up behind them. He used a dark blast to send the two flying away from each other. Sarafina was blown a good 100ft from her friends, gasping as she landed on her wounds. Riku, meanwhile, was slammed into a rock wall making cry out in pain, coughing up a bit of blood and a gash above his left hip bone.

"Riku!" Sarafina screamed just as her hair was pulled back.

"Hahaha, you thought you could out play me, the mighty Xander?!" the mad-man laughed.

"Mighty my Ass!" Vanitas yelled from where he was leaning down by Riku, helping him stand.

"Give us back Sarafina!" Aqua yelled in anger.

"I'm afraid I can't. I need her to make the X-blade!" Xander explained. Ventus ran his blade through a heartless as he yelled.

"Are you crazy? Xehanort failed and look where it got him!"

"Yes. My father was a fool, but I am smarter. All I need is a pure heart that was thrust into darkness and released! And what better subject than my own daughter...born pure, but...

"Was thrusted into the realm of darkness!" Sora's eyes widened as he said the words.

"Precisely! She's just like her mother. However, she's not as strong! Hahaha, Xaila is nothing but a weak..."  
At the word she cried quietly.

"Sarafina!" Riku grunted in pain, leaning his weight on Vanitas.

"...Pathetic..." another whimper from Sarafina.

"...worthless BITCH!"

**SNAP!**

"Shit...please tell me...he didn't just..." Vanitas couldn't finish his sentence, fear got the better of him and that never usually happened.  
"He did!" Ven confirmed, hiding behind Terra and Zack.

"What did he do?" Roxas asked as he cradled Axel.

"You never call Sarafina the B word!" Vanitas and Ventus announced in unison.

"What's that dark aura?" Aqua questioned as she began healing Axel's wounds.

"Uh...guys?" Sora stepped back a little.

Everyone turned to see Sarafina, standing on her own, surrounded by a flaming dark aura and Xander, backing away in confusion.  
"What did you just call me?" she growled. The flames getting bigger.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Xander yelled, slowly backing away.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she screamed. The flames ten times bigger as she yelled.  
"You heard me you worthless brat!"  
"No one! And I MEAN NO ONE! Calls me a BITCH!" The flames suddenly shot up to the sky.  
"Hahaha, and what are you going to do about it?" Xander laughed, thinking he's hot shit.  
"AVONIA!" she threw back her head and screamed. The clouds in the sky turned dark as they were pulled around the flames spilling from Sarafina.  
"If you guys value your lives..." Vanitas began.  
"RUN FOR COVER!" Ventus finished, running away from the area with everyone following behind.  
"What the hell's going on?" Riku questioned angrily as Leon picked him up and started running.  
"She just called the most dangerous heartless known to man!" Vanitas stopped running once he thought they were far enough away from the beast. Everyone looks back to see a giant, pitch black heartless towering behind their friend. Avonia looked like Sarafina, but stood at least twenty to thirty feet high and completely black from the darkness.

"What is that thing?!" Xander wondered in fear.  
"Meet...Avonia. My best friend and..." she coughed up blood. "The very first heartless of existence. When she's around..." she fell to her knees. "The heartless listen to her...and only...her! For she...is ...their mother..." was her last words as she fell unconscious.  
"SARAFINA!" all her friends screamed to her.

Avonia watched her mistress fall and turned her rage-filled eyes on the man before her. Xander tried to escape, but the remaining Heartless had gathered around him cutting off any escape.

"He's in for it now!" Vanitas laughed.  
"I can't watch!" Ventus spoke in fear as he hid his face in Vanitas's chest with the ravenette holding him close.  
"Now, I can stand a lot of horrible things, but ...I'm gonna sit this one out!" Riku looked at the two with a confused expression after being put down on a rock.  
"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" he yelled to them.  
"Well, the massive Heartless that looks like Sarafina is going to...well...how should I put this...Mutilate?...yeah, I think that's the best way to put it! She's gonna Mutilate him, Basically He's a goner!" Vanitas looked over at him as he explained in tiny detail.  
"So what is that thing? You said earlier, but I wasn't listening!" Sora stated truthfully.  
"Sarafina's called the most dangerous heartless known to man, and it's gonna beat the living Shit outta Xander! Avonia is basically the leader of all Heartless. When she turned up a few minutes ago the Heartless Xander controlled had to listen to her, so now Xander has no lackeys to save him!" Vanitas explained in the most easiest way he could for Sora.  
"Are we gonna save him?"  
"Why in hells name would you wanna save the person who hurt our friend? 'and possible my girl friend!" Riku said the last bit really quiet to himself.  
"Well, we could get answers from him! Ya'know like how he turned them evil. Didn't one of you say that they used to be harmless?"  
"Yeah, but...there's no way of stopping Avonia when she has her eyes on something! So there's no point in saving him!"  
Everything around them suddenly began shaking, making rocks crumble and fall to the ground.

"What the hell's that?" Zack questioned, holding Terra tighter, earning a tighter hold back.  
"That's Avonia!" Vanitas spoke darkly.  
"What?" Terra questioned looking over at the ravenette.  
"She's getting ready to destroy Xander with one of her insanely powerful attack!" Ven looked to Terra through the corner of his eye.  
"She's gathering energy for it! That's why everything is shaking!" Vanitas finished. Cid pocked his head around the corner, wanting to see what was going on out there.  
"...Holy shit!" he spoke in amazement.  
"Can you people stop takin' my line!?" Vanitas yelled, looking over his shoulder to the group.

Avonia was standing with her arms bent out in front of her with red and black energy forming a circle around her hands with them aiming at Xander who was being held down by Heartless. The man looked around in confusion, hearing the heartless speaking in a ghostly whisper.

"_The queen of heartless...mother...mistress of darkness!_" was the titles that came out of the little creatures.

"You can't destroy me you filthy black creature. I am your master. I AM MASTER OF ALL HEARTLESS!" he yelled to the giant creature. She cocked her head to the side.

"NO YOU ARE NOT...DIE!" In a fast motion her arms straightened out, firing the massive attack straight at the man as he screamed in pain.

The attack slowly began to disappear, leaving behind a black scorch mark and smoke from where Xander was held down. The group came out from their hiding place, seeing that he was gone and Avonia and the rest of the heartless had disappeared as well.

"We gotta go find Sarafina!" Vanitas ordered, looking to the rest of them. "Ven, Sora and Riku are with me! Let's go!" he commanded as they walked forward when their names were called.

All of them went off in different directions in search of the girl, coming up with nothing. Suddenly Vanitas remembered something, stopping in his tracks as he turned to face Ventus.

"Ven, you remember when Kingdom Hearts brought us back?"

"Yeah?" the blonde gave him a confused look.

"Where did we end up?" Vanitas started to frown.

"At the top of the cliff where the Heart shines bright...ly!" Vanitas nodded and ran off with Ven, Sora and Riku following behind, but with Riku limping. They ran around a corner, stopping as they got to the wall of rock.

"Alright, Ven, you take Sora up. I'll be right behind with Riku!" the ravenette explained, earning a nod from them. Vanitas and Ventus summoned their armour and weapons, throwing them in the air, waiting for them to come back as gliders.

"I didn't know Vanitas could do that, too!" Sora pointed out.

"I can. When we were brought back I had most of Ventus's abilities, including the armour. Kinda confusing, but I'm not complaining!" the ravenette smiled behind his helmet, both jumping on their gliders as they stopped in front of them. Sora jumping on straight away while Vanitas helped Riku on. It took awhile to get to the top, but they did. As they stepped off they're gliders, they saw a smaller Avonia cradling an unconscious body.

"Is that... Sarafina?" Riku questioned quietly, walking forward to her, leaving the three to stand still.

Riku carried on walking, coming to a stop as he stood above the unconscious Sarafina with Avonia staring up at him. The creature reached up a hand, pulling him down to their height and gently placed her in his arms. He stared at her for awhile before he inched his face closer, kissing her cold lips before saying in a gently voice.

"Please...don't go. I love you...I love you!" he finished, a tears running down his face as the clouds came apart to reveal the Heart shaped moon, shining down on them, making his tears more noticeable in the light. Riku pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck as he burst out into tears, holding her tight against his body.

They stayed there for awhile, all quiet until Avonia slowly walked up to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, making him look at her, he saw some emotion in the creature...Sadness...Pain...Regret.

"There is no greater power than the sentiment you hold for the one you cherish!" He looked down again, but in confusion. He gave her one last look over, leaning down to give her one last, long kiss before gently handing her back over to Avonia who covered them both in darkness. Once the darkness disappeared, all that was left was a gaping hole in Riku's heart.

The silverette stood there for what felt like eternity...the clouds crowded together above the cliff and around the Heart shaped moon causing a bright light that lasted for a second as rain poured down on them, soaking the four to the bone. Vens hair still stayed up, but it was slightly sticking to his head. Vanitas and Sora's hair weighed down with the water running over them and Riku's hair stuck itself around his face, with water pouring over him.

Sora walked forward, silently making his way to his best friend, reaching out a hand to gently place it on his shoulder.

"...Riku?" he softly called up to the boy.

"...Sora...I wanna be alone...!" he replied just as soft, looking down so his soaking wet hair fell forwards and the water ran off of the silver lox like a river.

"Ok..." Sora let his hand slip away from Riku as he walked back over to the two with a sad expression. Vanitas looked to the brunette before shouting over to Riku.

"Call me when you're ready to come back..." he got no response and so he just nodded, knowing that the silverette wanted time to himself.

He turned around, opening a portal with a flick of the hand and let the two walk ahead of him. Suddenly Riku was behind him with his hand on his shoulder, Vanitas didn't turn around as Riku said.

"Don't tell the others!" the ravenette knew what that meant and just nodded. The three walked in a slow, sluggish way through the inside of the portal, not saying anything thinking that it would make things worse. The portal opened in an area of the graveyard where the rest of the group were sitting out of exhaustion. Leon pushed off of the wall he was leaning on, moving towards the three.

"Did you find her?" he questioned, stopping just in front of them.

"S-she...uh...faded away!" Vanitas spoke with a deep, pain filled voice. Everyone stayed quiet, heads facing the ground for a moment of silence.

"Where's Riku?" Aqua asked after a few minutes.

"He...he... wants some time alone!" Sora blurted out as tears ran down his face when he spoke. Leon's eyes dropped to the saddened Sora and he walked towards him, pulling the brunette's head into his chest as a show of comfort. Ventus looked up to Vanitas as he questioned.

"How about we all go home!?" the ravenette nodded, opening several portals in the area, all leading to where they came from. Sora, Ventus and Vanitas went through a portal leading to Van's room. Axel and Roxas went to the red-heads room to heal said red-head. Aqua went to Destiny Island and Terra went to Xemnas's room, knowing that when he gets back, the silver-haired superior would be unconscious on the floor from how many sleep-potion-cookies he probably ate.

The three Keyblade wielders arrived back in Vanitas's room, staying silent, standing there and looking at the ground.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Sora questioned quietly, not taking his eyes away from the white carpeted floor.

"What is the connection between you two and Sarafina?" Vanitas slowly looked up with an emotionless face, staring for a sec before walking over to the bed, Laing down and facing away from the two.

"Sarafina...was dating me before she found out I like Vanitas and Vanitas had a thing for me! She hooked us up, got us to confess to each other!" Ventus explained quietly, looking at the sad Sora.

"How did she do that?" the brunette questioned, curiosity written on his face.

"She put us in a closet together, a really cramped closet! We both got a little excited and...well...ya'know...things happened!" Ven trailed off, blushing as he played the scene in his head.

**AXEL X ROXAS X RENO**

While Ven explained a little more about the matter, Roxas was pacing in Axels room with the chakram user lying on the bed with his coat open, holding his bandaged shoulder and staring up at the ceiling, the two completely silent. The door slowly opened with a creek, revealing the Axel look alike.

"You ok, man?" Reno questioned, walking over to the bed, noticing Roxas pacing by the window. "Is he ok?"

"Y-yeah, we're both fine!" Axel answered with a grunt of pain as he slowly sat up.

"No! I'm fine. You've been sliced from the leg and shoulder in one attack. That's not fine!" Roxas growled, crossing his arms and scowling at the injured red-head.

"Are you serious?" Reno questioned, baffled by the words as he started back to Axel. "Dude, you need rest!" he finished, gently pushing him back down.

"I don't want to rest!" Axel started at him. "Some of our friends are in worse pain than I am!"

"Mentally...not physically like you!" Roxas added, walking out of the room.

"I think I pissed him off...!" Axel noted down before he looked at Reno who was staring back at him.

"Yeah, I think you pissed him off a little...here let me check the wound!" he offered, sliding the coat away from his shoulder to show a red covered bandage.

"Bloods come the bandage! Want me change it?" the red-head asked the other, earning a nod.

**SORA**

Sora was walking down the white halls coming to the living area door after talking to Ventus about Sarafina's past. He walked through the doors with a sad expression, coming face to face with a mad Kairi.

"Sora, what the hell is wrong with you, you left me in the portal. If you want me as a girlfriend you have to be smarter than that and you have to agree with me and another thin-,"

"KAIRI! SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't want you as a girlfriend because you're so damn annoying. I'm gay you stupid girl. I already like someone and it's not you!" the room suddenly went quiet as Sora yelled his heart out.

"...what?" she spoke quietly.

"I already like a guy, he smart, hot, his personalities pretty good and he can fight...unlike you!" Sora said with a blush at the start, but soon turned to a scowl. "Just stop whoring yourself out to people!" he finished, looking her straight in the eyes to show his seriousness. She stared at him, frowning before running through the door screaming.

"Sora, you jerk!" Sora turned around, ready run after her, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Leon looking at him and immediately blushed, giving a nervous smile.

"Hey, Leon!"

"Come with me!" the long haired brunette ordered, walking out with Sora right behind him. They came to the back garden of the castle, stepping out into silence.

"...your description of your crush-,"

"Leon, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I really am-," he was cut off by lips on his.

"Shhh...you didn't embarrass me. I like you, too!"

**VANITAS X VENTUS**

When Sora had left, Ventus went over to the bed and lied down next to Vanitas, hugging him from behind.

"...Vanitas? ...you ok?" he asked softly, gripping a little tighter to the ravenette.

"...Sorry, Ven. I didn't want to say anything about the relationship you had before me!"

"It's ok. At least you're talking to me!" Ven nuzzled his face into Vanitas's back.

"Do you wanna hug from the front or are you happy with hugging my back?"Vanitas joked.

"Hmm...turn around!" the blonde ordered after a second of thinking, making the ravenette turn so they could hug face to face.

**RIKU**

In the time it took to get back to the castle, for Sora to talk to Ven and yell at Kairi, Riku didn't move from the spot up on the cliff. He stared up at the Heart shaped moon, silently asking for her to come back.

"You need to come back, Sarafina! You just need to..." he stood there waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He slowly looked down to the puddle covered ground, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He started at the contact name –Sora's evil twin- but he couldn't press the dial button. He flipped his phone closed again, shoving his hands into his pockets, staring back up to the moon before smiling a little.

"When you come back...I'll be waiting right here!"


	2. The link for the second part

**Here's the second part.**

Okay, there's two writer's so we decided that we should separate them. I did the first part of the story and riku'sgirl19 had written the rest. Here's the link for the next part of our story, hope you enjoy and please Review, it would help us out a lot...carry on reading!

s/8893738/1/Second-spark-of-light


End file.
